The present invention is directed to a system of wood siding components and to a method of installation of such siding onto a building structure. More particularly, the invention relates to a system of modular planks and corner assemblies and to a method of installation of such components onto a building frame so as to achieve the appearance of log construction.
The installation of external building siding which simulates the appearance of stacked logs typically employs the connection of extending log end segments alternately to each course of a wall corner, as shown for example in Ewing U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,654,120, Felser, 4,592,182 and Felser 4,640,069. These systems, however, require dual on-site connection of the log-end segments, first, directly to the underlying building structure or transverse plank of an adjoining wall and secondly to a segment of plank extending outwardly from the corner of the wall. Ewing, for example, requires the on-site joining of three members to form each log end segment.
Therefore, a need exists for a system of modular log-cornered siding for buildings which can be economically assembled on-site to form a structurally strong and water-tight corner assembly having the appearance of stacked log construction.